halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Legendary Map Pack
Untitled Where did the name come from? I can't see it in the most recent Bungie Update. Source? Specops306, ''Kora '' 05:21, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Ah, no more mention of Legendary. Better. Specops306, ''Kora '' 02:02, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Well, when i created the article, i wasnt sure what to name it. and i figured that since this map pack was called the heroic map pack, i named it the legendary map pack. XxK0rruptionxX 00:16, 21 December 2007 (UTC) It seems that the Halo 3 map packs are based off Bungie.net member levels (Heroic, Legendary, and the next one being Mythic) so it would be logical to think that the next map pack will be named Mythic :I know these are a few months old, but to clarify, the map pack has been released as Legendary Map Pack. FlamingTroll 20:48, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Moonbase Alpha I put Moonbase Alpha here because here: http://www.eurogamer.net/article.php?article_id=93492 it says: "It's likely that we'll have 3-4 maps in this pack - probably three like we did last time - and this is the first bit of information we've put out about one of them." Which includes Moonbase Alpha Update: Moonbase Alpha will not be included in the legendary map pack. The map pack will only include Ghost Town(OK corral) Avalanche(Cottonball) and Blackout(Moonlight sonata) User:Warhead xTEAMx two facts yes bungie even stated it was called legendary and also, it cannot be full of remakes if ghost down has been revealed to be a brand new map when is the actual release date in spring for the halo 3 legendary map pack?????????????????????????? All Forerunner maps? Anyone else think that all the maps might be set in Forerunner locations? We know Ghost town is, and all of the Heroic map pack are set on Earth. If they put Purple Reign in the 3rd pack (Mythic?) then that might all be Covenant places. --Hexhunter 15:30, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Um, Ghost Town isnt. It's a human water processing plant in the Kenyan jungle. So that doesn't actually prove anything about a theme. Specops306, ''Kora '' 07:24, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, good point, thought it was like the forerunner ruins in halo 2, sorry. --Hexhunter 19:59, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::I just think it would be great if Bungie expanded on the Forerunner story and origins more. [[User:Lovemuffin|'Lovemuffin']]Wiki Userpage Talk Page 01:30, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Filters' usability in other maps? Can the filters be used in other maps or are they only exclusive to the Legendary map pack? Forge filters will only be usable in the the legendary maps, as of their release 04/15. This is, as Bungie have stated earlier around the release of the Heroic Map Pack; new Forge objects cannot be placed in an older maps Forge templates. But the filters may be included in the next map pack though. Lekgolo/Scarab post Where has it been stated that this map pack would explain this? I remember in a Q&A update a while back Bungie stated that it would POSSIBLY be explained in A FUTURE map pack, but they never explicitly said that it would be the legendary one. Unless a valid source can be produced, this should be removed from the article. JesseZinVT 15:07, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Ah, here's the link to where that Q&A was: http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13160 There is no specific mention of what pack would explain it, so I'm taking that trivia piece out. JesseZinVT 23:11, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Unconfirmed Brute/new vehicle info In an update 04/14 a user stated that: "The ability to customise your character to be a Brute has been confirmed by Bungie. They will apparantly have six different types of armour. One new vehicle has also been confirmed. It is a human motorbike called a "Hawk" and will be one person only. The old maps will have updates to include them in some game modes. " This is unconfirmed information, removal is suggested until sources are given Bungie Lazieness Record: Current time: Georgia: 2:30 AM Current time: Washington (Bungie Studios): 12:30 AM Date: Tuesday April 15 2008 Record checked 10 times-no maps reported... AKA: its tuesday.. and no maps.... --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 06:28, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Matchmaking So when will these new legendary maps be in the matchmaking lobby? Will It be Free? will the legendary map pack ever be free cause theres no info on the subject Hydraman30px Before the legendary map pack came out they made the Heroic Map Pack free the month before the legendary map pack came out. So if they do the same thing then in January the legendary map pack will be free but this is only a guess.